


Voicemail

by asianfrustration13



Series: Telephone Tag Series [2]
Category: The Black Tapes Podcast
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Gen, I'm Sorry, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6199081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianfrustration13/pseuds/asianfrustration13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Strand leaves a couple of messages on Alex’s voicemail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> So here is Strand’s POV during this whole thing. It’s a lot longer than Saved Messages. I really had a lot of difficulty talking as Strand in this one. I also just realized that both stories seem like a game of phone tag. Fun fact: both stories ended with their last lines at the beginning of a new page. It was pretty creepy. Anyway, enjoy.

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Hello, Ms. Reagan. It’s Richard Strand. I just wanted to let you know that I have another black tapes case that you might be interested in. Have you ever been to the Sagamore? I believe you know a little about it from the audio recording of an old convention I was invited to speak at. Please call me back when you can. Take care, bye.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Hello, Ms. Reagan. It’s Richard Strand again. I just got your message about the Jensen case. While I do appreciate your lack of use of the word ‘supernatural’, the connection between the Jensen children and appearance of crows, while may seem otherwise, is nothing more than a coincidence. An extreme coincidence, but one nonetheless. Knowing you, you would like to pursue this case to the fullest. Oh, you just left me a message. Never mind then, please disregard this message.”

* * *

“Hello, Ms. Reagan. It’s Richard Strand. I’m returning your call about the Jensen case. It is not uncommon for crows to visit humans who have taken care of them in the past. There are many stories about it online with multiple accounts of people helping crows from numerous situations and being helped in return. However, I am willing to give you and the Jensens benefit of the doubt and am interested in visiting the station to talk with them and listen to their account. I’ll call again later, bye.” _Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day! Unless you’re Richard Strand. You know why._

“Hello, Alex? It’s Richard Stra… It’s Richard. I wanted to apologize about what happened earlier today at the station. I realize now that I should have been a little more delicate with my words considering the age of the Jensen children. I am truly sorry, Alex. You had every right to, as you said it in your message, ‘kick me out’ of the station. I’d leave a longer message but I need to stop Ruby and my interns from sending you apology flowers right now. I’ll call again later in the evening. Take care, bye.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day! If you are Mel or Ruby, please stop sending me fruit baskets. I’m running out of room._

“Hello, Ms. Reagan. It’s Richard Strand. I just wanted to let you know that I will be unavailable for the next week due to a conference I have been invited to. Take care and I hope you enjoyed the, what did Mel and Ruby call it? The apology fruit baskets they have been sending you without my permission. Based on your answering machine, I will have a quick word with both of them. Alright, bye.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Alex? It’s Richard, please let your Aunt Mabel that I appreciate the sweater she made and that she has my thanks. It’s seems to be a size too large on me, but it’s the thought that counts. Also, I know that I just came back from a conference, but I wanted to let you know that I’ve been invited to another. It should be relatively quick, five days instead of a full week. Oh, and the Sumerian on the sweater roughly translates into ‘Truth Seeker’. Take care, Alex.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Thank you for calling me when you arrived at your hotel in Texas, Alex. It’s only fair if you make me do this that you do the same. I have not heard of the Crow Carnival before, although it seems a little too convenient to be in the same town as the Jensens. I hope this isn’t another listener faking a case for your attention, Ms. Reagan. The conference I’m attending is doing well. Some of my colleagues here have actually asked about you. Take care and be careful. Bye.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Ms. Reagan, its Richard Strand. I just got your message about the crow attack. That is quite odd behavior for crows, especially for them to be unprovoked. However, it could be like I said before. Crows, when taken care of by humans, seem to accept their caretakers as one of their own. They probably perceived the boys as a threat to the girls. As for the sudden murder, no pun intended, you were most likely too focused on the girls to notice the crows in the area, regardless of how well you checked. I mean no offence. They tend to blend in with shadows and were probably in the shade provided by the trees in the park. I am relieved to hear that you and the Jensen children were unharmed. Also, my conference ended a day early so I’m heading back to Seattle later tonight. Please continue to keep me updated on your findings with the Jensen family. Take care, bye.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Alex, its Richard. You’re probably still talking with the police since I got your voicemail. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I arrived in Seattle. Okay, bye.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Hello, Ms. Reagan, it’s Richard Strand. The Jensen children are probably still recovering from witnessing the attack. From what I remember of when the Jensens came to Seattle, the girls never actually saw a crow attack before as the attacks seemly occurred only when the girls were not present. Even if there was a connection between the girls and the crows, you have to admit that the level of violence the crows have done are curious. Regardless, I’ll see you in Seattle in two days. Take care, bye.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Hello, Alex? Sorry to call you so early in the morning but I got a call from my publisher that you and I need to talk. She wants me to include you in my next book. Anyway, I was hoping when you get back to Seattle that we could have dinner later to discuss the deta- Oh you’re calling.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Ms. Reagan, I got your latest message about the Jensens. Please call me back as soon as you can.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Ms. Reagan, please pick up your phone.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Ms. Reagan, do not make me catch a flight over to Texas.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“Dammit, Alex! Pick up your phone!”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“I called Nic. He and I are heading over on the first flight available. Dammit, Alex.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“We’re on a plane right now. You-“

“It’s Nic! You better be okay, Alex! I swear to God, Strand is losing his mi-“

“Alex, we’ll arrive in Texas in about 3 hours.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

_“…”  
_

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“…The police asked us to identify you…”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“…”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“…”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“…Your Aunt Mabel invited me to your funeral, Alex.”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“…”

* * *

_Hello! You have reached the voicemail of Alex Reagan, host of the Black Tapes Podcast. I’m sorry to be unable to answer your call right now as I am currently doing an investigation. Please leave your name, phone number, and message and I will return your call as soon as I can. Thank you and have a wonderful day!_

“…”

* * *

_We’re sorry, but the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number or try your call again later. Thank you and good bye._


End file.
